


Verglas

by onceuponasnowbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Angst, F/M, Feelings, Feels, KillerFrost, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, TheFlashS3, Tumblr: snowbarryweek, Worry, becomingofkillerfrost, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponasnowbarry/pseuds/onceuponasnowbarry
Summary: Part of her wanted to tell him. To reveal the problem that was currently manifesting as she stood there, simmering beneath the surface, getting ready to boil. To unravel the tightening in her chest whenever someone came a bit too close, because what if something happened? What if they noticed the frost on her fingertips or the way her skin was fifty degrees too cold? What if she hurt someone?But she knew she couldn't do that. She wasn't selfish. They were much too focused on defeating the Rival right now. He was the priority, and Caitlin wasn't about to loose sight on what's important in favour of telling everyone she may or may not be becoming a a replica of her Earth-2 twin, a heat vampire that could kill people in a single touch. It was too late for her anyway, if her chilled breath was saying anything. All she could do was hope that she could contribute in capturing the Rival before they figured it out and tossed her in to the meta human prison.The fact that this villains suit resembled Zoom's wasn't helping anyone, either.(In which Caitlin tries to ignore the problem that will unravel it all.)(Season 3 AU, Canon Divergence.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I saw the photo of caitlin becoming killer frost on the 3x02 promo for the flash and got wayyy too inspired)  
> This is how I imagine Barry might find out Caitlin is a meta, or at least, i hope it's something equally exciting as a flash and snowbarry fan.  
> Enjoy!

**verglas**  
/vɛːɡlɑː/  
_noun_  
a thin coating of ice or frozen rain on an exposed surface.

⥂♫⥃

"Every single night, pray the sun'll rise,  
Every single time, make a compromise,  
Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but  
It's coming down, down, coming down"  
-Coming Down, Halsey

⥂♫⥃

Ice.

It gathered on the tips of her fingers, slithering up in tendrils up her arm. It blanketed her skin, changing it from a healthy colour to a sickening pale shade. Caitlin's stomach clenched as the white glaze garnered closer to her heart.

She'd like to say it surprised her, but really, it didn't.

The first clues had started presented itself weeks prior- when she had been working on tracking down a metahuman with Barry and Cisco in the labs and noticed her breaths coming out in white puffs.

She was quick to breath in through her nose instead.

She believed it had been a trick of the light- the first sign of dementia, surely she had been loosing her mind. What other explanation was there for exhaling cold vapour in seventy degree weather? And, as if not going to Earth-2 with Barry and Cisco wasn't enough to make her worry, unaware her doppëlganger was evil until later was plenty. What had been the differences between Earth-1 and Earth-2 Harry? Besides split personalities that seemed to become more similar as the days went on, they both worked at Star Labs and created the particle excelerator, the same fate.

Killer Frost? She couldn't be.

Her chest burned at the thought.

_But wasn't Cisco also similar to his Earth-Two counter part? Both had powers, both looked similar, both..._

She was in denial, even after symptom after symptom continue to undergo ways of coming into her life at disastrous times. The frost now spread until it nearly covered her shoulder, and Caitlin felt her heart climb up her throat. She still remembers her last moments of peace leading up to this moment, coming into the labs only minutes ago, earlier than usual, making coffee and preparing to crack on a case early of a meta wreaking havoc on the children of Central City, to find Barry running on the treadmill at Mach 1.5- a light jog for him.

For once, he wore a calm expression on his face. It was a rare occasion that his face wasn't etched into a frown or grimace of a sort- but with all the recent events, could anyone blame him?

He had watched his mom _die_ multiple times, his secret drove Patty away, then he was stuck in the speed force,  then watched his _dad_ die. Death and tragedy seemed to surround him like a second skin, following any action closely in his wake. She could only imagine the emotional repercussions, the damages that people like to avoid unless confronted about.

But if anyone might have a hint at the grief Barry Allen was feeling, it was Caitlin herself.

Sure, she didn't exactly watch her parent- _parents,_ die right in front of her, but she had it pretty close. She had to watch her dad battle a chronic disease over the span of years- and lose.

And then there was Ronnie. _Sigh_. A pang hit her chest as she had stirred the sugar in her coffee, remembering her dead fiancé and how he had sacrificed his life for the sake of their city. She loved him, he was a true hero in the end, but she had mourned the loss of him much before he died. It had taken over nine months of her life when she first thought he passed, and she was quick to shed the melancholy that had been consuming her the next time. Jay had been the same, except he had turned out to be _Zoom_ , but loosing someone she once had feelings for hurt all the same. The only difference the second time around was that she became better- quicker, at moving on.

It was a sad habit she seemed to have picked up, but she knew it wasn't like that for Barry. He was a ball of light, and the darkness surrounding him was something he lived to fight.

She had watched as he confidently ran, his feet kissing the bottom of the machine as he moved like lightning. Swift, nimble, and could be gone in the blink of an eye.

Her heart ached from him, all the loss he had experienced in such a short amount of time; and it had been clearly taking a toll. She tightened her grip around her mug.

He must have sensed eyes on him as he turned around and caught her gaze- his eyes meeting her own. His may have been a light blue shade, but they were far warmer than Caitlin's had ever been.

Part of her wanted to tell him. To reveal the problem that was currently manifesting as she stood there, simmering beneath the surface, getting ready to boil. To unravel the tightening in her chest whenever someone came a bit too close, because what if something happened? What if they noticed the frost on her fingertips or the way her skin was fifty degrees too cold? _What if she hurt someone?_

She _really_ wanted to tell him. After all, he was a metahuman too, and he learnt to control his powers in less than a day.

But she knew she couldn't do that. She wasn't selfish. They were much too focused on defeating the Rival right now. _He_ was the priority, and Caitlin wasn't about to loose sight on what's important in favour of telling everyone she may or may not be becoming a a replica of her Earth-2 twin, a heat vampire that could kill people in a single touch. It was too late for her anyway, if her chilled breath was saying anything. All she could do was hope that she could contribute in capturing the Rival before they figured it out and tossed her in to the meta human prison.

The fact that this villains suit resembled Zoom's wasn't helping anyone, either.  
  
He turned off the treadmill, stepping off and grabbing a towel, scrubbing at his face as he walked toward her. "Hey, what are you doing here early? You okay?"

"I could say the same," She says, "Just trying to get a head start on configuring the meta's location."

Barry nodded. "Good idea. The sooner we get him, the better, but I was actually also asking about you. How are you?" 

He looked at her and she felt guilt claw at her chest, suffocating her. _Tell him, tell him!_

"Fine," She lied. _Fine, fine, fine._  She was definitely _not_ fine. "But how are you? I know how hard things have been for you recently." 

His lips quirked into a sideways smile that did things to her insides. "I'm doing okay, surprisingly. I think you were right. Sometimes I just need to take a breath. Or, run."

Caitlin laughed, more than pleased with his response, and she felt a kick in her gut. "I'm glad. I'll be in the cortex if you need me." She replies, moving back quickly to her desk before she could linger long enough to ruin the moment. Time with Barry was precious, and she tried not to overdo the brief periods of time they shared. He had Iris, and she had... well,  _problems_.

Her mind seemed to wander into dangerous territory until she realised the cup she was holding had grown unnaturally cold in her hand. She quickly dropped it, the thin layer of ice coating the ceramic disappearing as it landed on the desk with a _clang,_  coffee spilling from the sides.

In the background, she could faintly hear Barry call her name, but she wasn't listening.

She stared at her hand in horror. The frost had come back, fully covering her palm to fingers and everything in between. Her breathing quickened as she clenched her hands in tight fists in hopes of stopping the incoming layers of frozen ice.

It proved to be futile as the frost kept coming. She felt dizzy and stumbled away from the desk, nausea springing upon her in waves of revulsion. Her head spinned, and so did her vision as she looked around the room, the world spinning off its axis as the floor seemed to tilt closer. She hit the floor, too numb to feel the pain, faintly hearing Barry's footsteps draw near before a warm hand touched her arm, and she heard him mutter " _what the fuck"_.

But it was only the beginning, and that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was, before she blacked out, as she watched the frost hover around her hand, rotating in ever going circles around her wrists, it looked like it had belonged there all along.

⥂♫⥃

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the picture/gif above and wrote this in an hour last night. SO EXCITED!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! be sure to leave kudos and comments below xx
> 
> (p.s, do u like it when i include gifs or nah?)  
> update; (p.p.s, the snowbarry scene in 3x02 broke my heart omgg!! when he said 'cait, i'm pretty sure you're the only one who hasn't changed that much in this new timeline' and looked so happy (AND calling her CAIT OMG) and she just smiled and hid her powers to not upset him because shes selfless like that asdfghjkl)
> 
> also, i write on wattpad if any of you are interested: https://www.wattpad.com/user/onceuponasnowbarry


End file.
